Problem of the Gods
by dhisbapnai
Summary: ok... another stupid fic by lil ole me... yea... but this was just a chemistry assignment... if you guys want to know how an atom was created... just read... +REVIEW!!!


Problem with the Gods  
  
The palace in the sky of the Heavens glow with beauty. It was close for the sun go out and rest letting the night sky take over. All the gods and goddesses are off doing their usual routine. Everybody going on with their life and being happy. However, the Botatsu, the god of all the gods, thought otherwise, "It's getting really boring here..." The mighty god said with a sigh, "We need more excitement.   
  
Shien, Botatsu's royal adviser, was surprised for many events has come by and by, like a recent war has just ended too. He thought for awhile and had an idea, "Well, we can have a festival... we haven't had that for quite sometime..." Botatsu looked at him, for the idea never crossed the mighty god's mind.   
  
"Sure, sounds like fun!" shouted out Botatsu with glee and happiness. Botatsu demanded right away for arrangements to be planned and be ready soon. The palace was much more busy than ever before. Botatsu thought, 'Everything is going to perfect... Oh this is going to be so much fun! Decorations are being put up all over the place, food being prepared... ooohh it smells so good..., and games... games? Oh no! We forgot games, and the festival is going to start soon...' Botatsu was panicking, for Shien was no where to be found, however... "Hey... watch where you're going..." Botatsu noticed the person was her nephew Konzen...   
  
"Botatsu-sama (Note: '-sama' refers to a high ranking person), why in such a rush?" So serious as Konzen talks, it doesn't seem to fit his beauty image though. A god with such long sparkling hair, and deep purple eyes, although a bit serious looking. Unlike his aunt, who was always hyper and lazy, also very revealing.   
  
For awhile Botatsu was thinking as she stared at her nephew. Suddenly an idea hit her, "Konzen, I 'desperately' need someone to make out the games for the festival... Will you help me!?" At first, Konzen was a bit disturbed with the thought that his aunt was 'desperate...' However, how can he let down his aunt, who is like the ruler of all the gods. When Botatsu got the reply she wanted, she jumped away. Both gods, sort of forgotten that all Konzen knows were things that include war, fighting, and weapons. How in all the heavens is he suppose to make up a festival type of game? Konzen went to his room, thinking really hard about it.   
  
As he was thinking, the door opened and a little young boy came running in the room, "Konzen! Hey, Tenpou and Ken..." The little one was interrupted by a hit on the head by Konzen.   
  
"Shut up Goku... I'm thinking..."   
  
"Thinking about what???" Little Goku asked with widened eyes of curiosity.   
  
"Before I was thinking about what kind of game should be used for the festival, but now that you're here... I was thinking a few ways on how to kill you..." Getting a little annoyed, for he was already getting stressed out thinking an idea for a game.   
  
"Really!? A game!? I want to help!!!" The boy yelled in excitement, "Hey we can ask Tenpou and Kenren to help!" Before the older god could say anything, Goku left, and after a few minutes, he came back with two men. Both tall, one with long brown hair and glasses over his green eyes. The other with short black hair, holding onto a bottle of wine, "Their here!"   
  
At first, silence overcame on the three tall men... Until Tenpou, the brunette, started to speak with a smile, "So, what is this you need help on Konzen?" Konzen told his problem and all four talked it through, until they got an idea... They planned to have an aiming contest, using three types of materials, however they had more of one that the other two. They were planning to have the three materials in buckets, with even amounts. However, before anyone could realize, Goku already cut the pieces, all in different sizes. Taking three of the different pieces, one was always bigger than the other two who were exactly the same. Since they didn't have much time to correct anything before the festival... they left everything be. They melted all the materials in each bucket together, and let them hardened.   
  
The time of the festival, everybody had a great time, there were dances, parades, and food. In one section of the festival was the game that Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren, and little Goku had made. Everybody noticed this game, for General Kenren was the host. Calling out to everybody with a microphone, "Step right up! Try it, it's fun! Try the game of 'ATOMS' (They made up a name for it at random)" He yelled out really loud, this gave everybody's attention, that many wanted to try. Even Nataku, the god of war, went to try it. As many of the gods destroyed most of the buckets, nobody noticed that all the particles from the buckets were torn into many tiny pieces. So small that they all were able to escape from the heavens, and they all gradually created the earth below. Each bucket creating something different, for the different amounts of the three materials created many differences. The gods loved the 'ATOM' game, and played it for quite some time.   
  
As time went by, when humans discovered the 'atom'... they noticed that in the atom, electrons and protons alone always had the same number of each. Also that neutrons usually had a different number than protons and electrons. So many questions are in the minds of human beings today, and no human ever found all the questions of the 'atom...' 


End file.
